


You Are

by atlus



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlus/pseuds/atlus
Summary: A collection of GOT7/reader oneshots about anything and everything.





	1. Zoo Much? [Youngjae]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've been wanting to start one of these collections for awhile. Since my BTS oneshot collection is kinda popular, and I love GOT7, I figured why not? I hope you all enjoy this one just as much! -atlus

Choi Youngjae was a busy man, though he didn’t always want to be. He was working hard for the comeback that was closing in. While he was working through sleepless nights at the studio, you were pining for him at home. He called to check up on you, occasionally working up enough confidence to tell you he missed you, but that wasn’t enough. You were dying to hold your big teddy bear.

That’s why you were ecstatic when Youngjae finally arrived home to tell you he was granted a week off for all of his hard work. You jumped into his arms like a puppy greeting its owner; he was nervous and overwhelmed, but he still smiled with rosy cheeks. “Oh, Youngjae!” You cried, “We have to go on at least one date! Please, please can we?”

“Of course,” He replied as he carefully sat you down, “where would you like to go?”

You paced around the room, trying to think of ideas. Youngjae couldn’t help but grin at your actions, stifling a laugh when you started humming. You shot him a glare and he immediately looked down at his feet, turning redder than before. Then, it was back to thinking. Dinner was too plain; the two of you could do that anytime. Dancing was out of the question; your boyfriend was a god, while you had two left feet. What else was there?

“Youngjae!” You yelled suddenly, startling the man you had just named, “I have the best idea!” You ran to him and gave him a harsh squeeze. He petted your head while scratching his own nervously. “Can we go to the zoo?” Your eyes met and your gaze was like that of an excited child. 

How could Youngjae say no to a look like that? “That sounds wonderful,” He replied, poking the tip of your nose, “but just know I’d go anywhere with you.”

* * *

You shook Youngjae awake early Monday morning, already dressed and ready to go. He was tickled by your enthusiasm, though a little frightened by how aggressively you rushed him. Your excitement had peaked; you hadn’t been to the zoo since you were a mere child. It was one of your favorite places to be and you were more than happy to share the experience with your favorite person, even if it meant ripping his arm off in an attempt to lead him around.

The drive to the zoo wasn’t too eventful. It consisted of the two of you making eyes at each other, quickly turning away for fear of getting caught. When you did look at Youngjae, you admired how handsome he was; his sunhat was tilted upward, revealing his dark locks and framing his face perfectly. You wished you could look at him forever, but he became easily embarrassed when he noticed you staring.

When Youngjae parked the car, you immediately reached for the door handle. However, he put an arm over your lap, telling you to stay seated for a moment. He got out of the car, walked around, and opened your door.

“What a gentleman,” You said with a smile. You grabbed his wrist and proceeded to walk toward the entrance, but he grabbed your arm with his free hand. “Aish, why are you slowing us up?” You asked, a pout quickly forming.

Youngjae blushed and scrambled to open the back door of the car. “It’s not that, baby,” He explained, “I just want to make sure we don’t forget anything, okay?” He grabbed his satchel and shut the door, then proceeded to rifle through it. Sunscreen finally appeared in his hand.

You frowned. “I don’t need it,” You whined, crossing your arms, “Can we please just go?”

“We came here today just for you,” Youngjae said, “Won’t you do this one thing, just for me?” A pout formed on his face and it was only seconds before your stone cold expression was broken. 

“Fine, fine,” You replied, wanting nothing more than for his face to brighten up. Of course it did as soon as you complied. You reached out to take the sunscreen bottle from him, only for him to pull it away. He kneeled in front of you and put some sunscreen on his fingertips before beginning to gently rub it on your skin. 

Usually, Youngjae was the one who fell apart at your simplest gestures. Now,  _ you  _ were the nervous wreck and he was oddly calm. Maybe it was because he was in the midst of helping you? Regardless, you couldn’t take your eyes off of his soft hands as they made their way up and down your arms. It wasn’t long before his hands were caressing your face. He looked at you so carefully, as if he was painting a Picasso. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, his eyes wandering around your face, “You feel like you’re shaking. Are you chilly?”

You bit your lip and looked down. “No, I’m fine,” You mumbled, “you just make me nervous.” A choked giggle escaped your lips.

Youngjae’s cheeks rosied up again, but he grinned at your sudden shyness. “You’re precious,” He said, pecking the bridge of your nose. You giggled for real and shooed him away. He stood up and stuffed the sunscreen back into his satchel. “Are you ready to go now?” He asked, adjusting his sunhat.

Without words, you reached your hand out and made a grasping motion like a child asking for a toy. Youngjae gave you his hand, which allowed you to begin running off toward the entrance. He gripped the brim of his sunhat as he worked hard to keep pace with you. Once the two of you made it to the front gate, he was doubled over in an attempt to catch his breath. “Oh gosh, honey, I can’t…” He could barely get out. However, when he looked up to address you directly, he became silent.

There you were, eyes wide and sparkling, mouth agape. You were mesmerized by the animals, and Youngjae was mesmerized by you. He pushed himself to stand up and wrapped his arm around you, giving your shoulder a quick squeeze. “Are you excited?” He asked, gazing down at you.

You looked up at him, a cheesy grin spread wide across your face. “Yes!” You cried, taking ahold of his hand once more. When you tried to take off, however, Youngjae held you back a little. “Again with this?”

“I love you, sweetheart,” He explained, “but you need to be careful. I don’t want you getting hurt and having the day end up being a bust.”

“Can we at least fast walk?”

Youngjae chuckled. “I guess so.”

He shouldn’t have said that. You grasped his hand and took off, walking even faster than you ran.

* * *

First, you went to Africa. There was a pride of lions lounging by a watering hole, which you called tigers to humor Youngjae. Zebras and gazelles roamed together in a large savanna-like field. You watched them in awe as they ran together in perfect harmony. “They’re almost as in sync as you guys dancing,” You commented, leaving Youngjae to have another laughing fit. Though you were definitely having fun, you continued to squeeze in jokes to make sure he could also have a good time.

The two of you wandered over to the giraffes, which were being fed by a few zookeepers. They were informing some guests about the animals. “Would anyone like to try feeding this big guy?”

You gasped and turned to Youngjae; he saw the twinkle in your eye and nudged you forward. One of the zookeepers saw you and took your hand, leading you to the fence. She then handed you a branch with some very green leaves attached. “Just hold still and one of them will come right to you.” The male giraffe she had been feeding was too occupied with a different keeper to give you the time of day, but a certain female giraffe met your eyes from across the enclosure. She waltzed right up to you and stuck her tongue out, ready to chow down on your branch.

“Oh my gosh, Youngjae!” You squealed, “Look, look! Take a picture!”

Youngjae was so absorbed in your expression he almost didn’t process what you said. He scrambled to get his camera from his satchel. Once he found it, he captured the most candid photo of you grinning at the giraffe as she ate from your hands. “She’s almost as tall as Yugyeom, eh?” He said. It was your turn to laugh then.

After Africa came Australia. The koalas were the main attraction, though they didn’t have much to show for it. Of course, they were all asleep when you arrived. “That one looks like you,” You commented, pointing at one; it was sleeping nearly upside down, face smashed onto the side of the tree.

Youngjae scrunched up his nose in fake disgust. “If that one is me, then  _ that  _ one is you,” He replied, pointing at another; it was sleeping on the other koala’s head, giving the occasional kick or arm flail. You giggled and pushed him away playfully, nearly taking off without him. He followed you to the nocturnal house exhibit, which you seemed particularly excited for… well, more excited than you had been initially.

The second he walked in the doors, he felt instant regret. There were several insects separated into small tanks. You ran up to them, immediately interested. Youngjae stood far behind you with no intent on getting any closer. “Oi, Youngjae,” You said, waving him over, “look at this one! He looks like a big leaf.” You scooted over to give him a better view. The gross leaf-like bug was pressed up against the glass, its buggy eyes staring into his soul.

Needless to say, Youngjae didn’t last long in the nocturnal house.

After your boyfriend had some time to calm down, along with a bottle of water, the two of you headed to the ocean. It was safe to say that the aquarium was always your favorite part of the zoo. Fish both scared and fascinated you to no end. The tanks were huge! The coral flourished inside and the fish looked so happy with their little fish families. You smiled at the thought.

To Youngjae, you looked like you had reverted to childhood. Your hands and face were pushed against the glass, and you were gaping at the fish inside. “Do you like them?” He asked, crouching next to you so he could look, too. You simply nodded. “You know, we could get a fish tank if you wanted. I could help take care of it when I’m home.”

“Really?” That managed to pull you out of your trance. 

He smiled. “Of course, I’d do anything to see you look this cute all the time.”

You bit your lip, your whole face quickly turning red. You grabbed his hand without meeting his eyes and continued to lead him through the aquarium. At the end of the maze-like building, there was a stingray touch tank. For the first time all day, Youngjae was the one to become excited. “Oh, that sounds fun,” He said, nudging you, “how about it?”

“I dunno,” You muttered, looking down at your feet. Youngjae was surprised; this was the first time you had seemed unenthused all day.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

You shook your head. “Nothing, I just… I never went to a touch tank as a kid,” You admitted, “They always freaked me out. I was scared to know what stingrays felt like.”

For once, Youngjae led you somewhere. He slowly walked you over to the touch tank; it was something else. There were what seemed like hundreds of rays fluttering about inside. Children were gathering at the sides, cheering and splashing in the tank water. How could they be so calm? What if they were stung? What if they  _ died _ ?

“Let’s try it, okay?” Youngjae looked at you for confirmation and you simply hummed, your nerves getting to you. He reached in, keeping his hand flat like the instructions said. It wasn’t long before a smaller stingray swam directly under his hand. He took his hand out of the water with a grin. “It’s not bad at all,” He assured you.

You barely placed your hand in the water, your eyes darting throughout the tank. A very large ray seemed to be headed in your direction and you whipped your hand out of the water tens times faster than you had put it in. “Oh, looks like they don’t want me to pet them,” You said with an exaggerated sigh, “That stinks, but I guess we should go. I don’t want to waste our time.” You turned to leave, but Youngjae turned you back.

“It’s okay,” He assured you once more, “What if we do it together? Will that help?”

You nodded, your face softening a bit. Youngjae held your hand from the top in order to guide you, then placed his hand in the water along with your own. The two of you waited a bit until the same large ray began swimming your way again. You immediately tried to pull your hand away, but Youngjae wasn’t having it. The stingray continued to come closer; you squeezed your eyes shut, unable to look.

The stingray brushed up against your hand, and in seconds, it was as if nothing happened. You opened your eyes, surprised. “Wow,” You mumbled, “...that was cool.” 

“See?” Youngjae said, taking your hand oncemore, “I told you.”

* * *

That day, you truly dragged Youngjae to the ends of the earth. Country after country, animal after animal, dumb joke after dumb joke… you saw it all. He took your picture whenever you asked, even if it was for the most trivial thing. However, a picture couldn’t have captured the glow you had when you were overtaken by excitement. It was something he would never forget.

“Did you have fun today?” You asked Youngjae when you arrived home, “I’m sorry if I was annoying. I was just so excited, I couldn’t hold it in.”

Youngjae ruffled your hair and gave you a small smile. “Yes, I did,” He replied, “and you couldn’t be annoying if you tried, so don’t say that.” He wagged his finger at you, poking the tip of your nose. You giggled, looking away.

“Can we go to the zoo again this week?” You asked, sounding extremely hopefully.

Youngjae fell backward onto the couch, his sunhat flying off and onto the floor. “We’ve got a zoo at home,” He said with a groan, “I’m the koala, see?” He sprawled out on the couch and yawned loudly before closing his eyes.

“Then I’m a koala, too,” You whispered, inserting yourself perfectly into his arms. 

Now, if only the two of you could sleep for the next 22 hours.


	2. Risky Business [Yugyeom]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently, I went back and watched the entirety of 'Hit the Stage,' so I felt like I had to do this. If you don't understand something, I promise if you watch both of Yugyeom's performances it'll all make sense. I hope you enjoy! -atlus

“ _Hold my wrist, tip…_ ”

Chris Brown played through the booming surround sound of the television for the third (or fourth) time in a row. The house was yours for the day, and what did you spend your time doing? Watching videos of your boyfriend and swooning over each one, of course. The video in question was any and every Yugyeom stan’s favorite: ‘Hit the Stage’s ninth episode. You were his girlfriend, yet even you couldn’t get enough of it.

“ _Wrist, drip, four four’s tip…_ ”

You watched as Yugyeom slid across the dance floor in his little rolling chair. The card counting part was your personal favorite. His expressions made you giggle, but swoon at the same time. Once the fight came around, you always became personally involved as if the dancers were truly beating up your boyfriend; they must’ve all been amazing actors, because it was all a little too real for you sometimes.

Then, your eyes burned into the television to watch the next part… _the_ part. The distorted voice saying ‘hip hop’ played and Yugyeom said a little prayer before launching himself backward onto the floor. It was the most legendary move on ‘Hit the Stage.’ No one could argue that. You let the video play until the end, because you loved the entire stage, but you continued to think about the killing part.

“I bet I could do that…” you muttered. You were always careful to say things like that. The last time it happened, you told Yugyeom that his ‘circular floor fuck’ (as you called it) from episode ten was nothing but simply humping the ground. In order to prove you wrong, he made you do it in front of him; needless to say, it didn’t go well… though he did demonstrate it for you afterward.

This time, however, you were sure it would be different. All Yugyeom did was fall backward. You accidentally did that on a daily basis! Doing it on purpose couldn’t possibly be that hard. While your boyfriend was busy at practice, you would perfect the dance move in no time and impress him with your skills once he arrived home. Then, he’d have to say you were as good as him.

Why was this such a big deal to you? It wasn’t like Yugyeom never complimented you. In fact, he did often. Whenever the two of you spent time together, he would slip in sweet and sly remarks throughout the day. He wasn’t one to make them super obvious, but he did like to send you into occasional giggling fits. The thing was, Yugyeom was talented. He was an amazing singer and a gifted dancer to boot. Those were _not_ the kinds of things you were good at. You couldn’t even decide if you actually had a real talent.

If Yugyeom thought you were good at dancing, maybe you would become more interesting to him and gain even more of the daily attention you craved. The thought pushed you to give it a try. First, you would need the proper dancing gear. When you watched your boyfriend and his bandmates perform, you had no idea how they could wear such uncomfortable clothing. You considered dancing a form of exercise, which means it would make more than enough sense to wear clothes fit for exercise; an outfit that allows you to be mobile, but also slightly attractive.

It took awhile to decide on an appropriate costume change. In order to impersonate Yugyeom, you figured you should raid his closet. Even though he was skinny, his height required him to buy bigger clothing. This allotted more than enough room for you in his tops and bottoms. You nabbed a large black sweater of him that ended mid-thigh. Pants seemed optional, and the shirt covered your underwear, so you figured you could slip on some shorts before your boyfriend arrived later. You also put on some white kneesocks, figuring they would make it easier to slide while dancing on the wood floor. Therefore, it would be much easier to fall.

Before going back to the living room, you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. You looked like you were about to perform an off-brand version of the ‘Risky Business’ dance. It compelled you to come sliding into the living room, which worked fairly well. You stood in front of the television and started Yugyeom’s stage from the beginning once more. When the killing part came on, you examined it closely.

“This doesn’t even look bad,” you said, flashing a grin, “I mean, why is this so special again?” You say your question aloud, but inside you know it really was an unexpected and impressive feat.

You replayed the fall a few more times before feeling confident enough to try it yourself. You played the song through the television’s speakers and started hyping yourself up as you waited for the important part. The distorted ‘hip hop’ sounded, you did the small prayer, leaned back, and…

You couldn’t bring yourself to fall back.

“Dammit,” you murmured, “I can do this, I know I can do this.”

The song restarted and you began getting hyped again. Distorted ‘hip hop,’ prayer, lean… and nothing. Again, you were unable to commit. You gave yourself a single slap to the face in an attempt to beat the fear out. ‘Hip hop,’ prayer, lean, nothing. _Again_ . ‘Hip hop,’ prayer, lean, still nothing. _Again._ The song seemed to be running through your brain like a hamster on a wheel. You knew you could get the move down, you just had to get over the initial scare of falling.

In order to help, you closed your eyes and pictured Yugyeom. The two of you were sitting in the living room, talking on and on.

_“You have to look past your fear,” Yugyeom explained, “or else you’ll never be able to do things right. Fear stops you from doing so much, things you could really love doing but are just too scared to try.”_

_You raised an eyebrow. “How do you know? You’re big. You’re not scared of anything.”_

_Yugyeom couldn’t help but chuckle. You pouted at him, but he ruffled your hair to bring you back to normal. “Of course I’m scared of things. Just because I’m big doesn’t mean I can avoid being fearful.”_

_“Then... what are you afraid of?”_

_Your boyfriend paused and looked down at his hands. He was seriously contemplating not saying anything at all. However, he knew you wouldn’t make fun of him. “Before every performance, I’m terrified,” Yugyeom admitted, “and until I walk out on stage, I feel like I won’t be able to perform at all. When I see people I love supporting me, like you and the fans, my insecurities slowly melt away.”_

You thought about Yugyeom standing next to you, cheering you on as you always did when he practiced dancing at home. He would be encouraging you if he knew you were practicing his big move, though he would probably make some fun. If there was even a chance he could be cheering for you later, you had to give it a real shot.

The music restarted and you jogged in place, preparing yourself both physically and mentally for the upcoming move. The set up was all there. The distorted ‘hip hop,’ the prayer, the lean… and when you leaned, you kept on leaning. You put your legs in the correct pose before you even hit the ground. However, you forgot one crucial detail of the fall: how to catch yourself.

The sound of your head smacking the wood floor followed by a shriek were very telling as to how it went. You curled up in a ball, hands on the top of your head so you could tuck yourself further away. You groaned loudly, biting your lip and closing your eyes tight to keep yourself from crying. “Oh my god, I’m so stupid. Jesus, what if Yugyeom sees me like that?”

As if on cue, you heard Yugyeom’s key enter the door lock.

“Shit!” You jumped off the ground and began running toward the hallway. Your boyfriend opened the door just in time to see you smack your head on the floor _again_ during your stupid running attempt.

Yugyeom’s eyes grew wide. “What are you doing?” He cried, running over to you. At least he had shoes on. He sat on the floor and scooped you into his lap. Instead of answering his question, you continued to whine and clutch your head. “Is your head alright?” He asked, moving your hands and brushing hair out of your face. Your forehead was reddening fairly quickly.

“No,” you whined, “y-you can’t see me.” You attempted to wriggle out of Yugyeom’s grip, throwing your torso onto the floor.

That’s when your boyfriend noticed your clothes, or more importantly, lack thereof. He blushed at your polkadot clad underwear and pulled the sweater down as far as he could. “Why are you dressed like this?” He asked, trying not to look at your for too long.

“I was dancing,” your voice was quiet and you couldn’t bare to meet his eyes, “I was trying to do the killing part in your stage, you know the one, and I figured I should look a little cute while doing it. I wanted to learn it and surprise you, but I smacked my head on the floor and it really hurts.” You stretched out the final ‘s’ to emphasize your pain.

Yugyeom didn’t say anything, but he stood up with you in his arms and put you back on your feet. He looked you over, though he was still a bit embarrassed. “It’s sweet that you wanted to surprise me,” he said, “but why did you do that part? You should’ve been more careful.”

“I wanted to impress you,” you admitted, “that way you’d think I was talented, like you.” You hung your head in defeat. Your plan had obviously ended in the worst possible way.

Your boyfriend crouched so he was level with you. Though you didn’t want to meet his eyes, he cupped your chin in order to force a look. “I _do_ think you’re talented, silly,” he said with a smile, “Maybe you’re not talented in the same things as me, but you have your own talents. That’s why I like you. With all your talents, you can keep my ego in check.” He poked himself in the temple, causing you to emit a loud giggle.

“Ah, Yugyeom, you’re not BamBam!” You cried, still laughing. It wasn’t long before both of you were in a laughing fit. “I-I’m sorry I hurt myself,” you managed to get out through chuckles.

Yugyeom pecked your cheek. “Don’t apologize. Just be more careful next time, okay?” His eyes fully took in your appearance for the first time since he’d been home. “Besides, I think you look pretty cute. That seems to be a talent of yours.” He grinned, but he reached out and tugged the sweater down again. You blushed and turned away. The two of you were silent for a moment while he continued to look your over.

“...Did you dress like ‘Risky Business’ on purpose?” His question broke the silence.

You gasped. “No, but I totally thought I looked like that, too!”

“Can I take a video of you doing it?” Yugyeom asked, “I swear I’d keep it to myself, but it’s too cute to pass up.”

Before you could immediately jump to say ‘yes,’ an idea popped into your head. “I have a better idea,” you replied, a giggle escaping your lips. You walked toward the hallway and looked over your shoulder to yell, “Play ‘Never Ever.’” Yugyeom was confused, but complied. He hummed to the instrumental while waiting for you to debut your plan.

Just before the song truly began, you slid out from the hallway ‘Risky Business’ style.

Yugyeom practically slapped himself in the face to keep from laughing. His voice played on the recording, but you sang much louder in a shrill imitation of his voice. “ _You waited so long, I’m so sorry,_ ” you sang in ‘Yugyeom’s voice, “ _Now I made my mind up, are you ready?_ ” The dance flowed through you as you belted out the words into your microphone fist.

When Jinyoung’s part came along, you attempted to make your voice deeper. You hardly succeeded, but Yugyeom was still a laughing mess. “ _Each time you called me, I wasn’t there, silence,_ ” you sang with your nose scrunched up, trying to look like Jinyoung when he smiled, “ _But don’t worry, I’ve arrived, shall we dance?_ ” You offered a hand to your boyfriend with that cheesy grin on your face, and he completely lost it.

Yugyeom was flailing on the floor, a mixture of laughing and crying noises pouring from his mouth. His laughter was contagious, and it wasn’t long before you were rolling around on the floor with him.

“That’s another great talent you have,” he barely got out between snorts, “impersonations.”


	3. Hot and Bothered [BamBam]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad people seem to be enjoying this collection so far. I live to see love for GOT7 (even tho my big kick rn is iKON’s comeback but it’s ok I love everyone lol). -atlus

Yugyeom sat on the couch, tapping his feet in a slightly impatient manner. He was supposed to have lunch with Youngjae, but he was being painstakingly slow. He normally wrote it off as classic Youngjae, but he was particularly hungry and didn’t feel like waiting around for much longer. He tried to distract himself with the television, but nothing exciting was on. Nothing as exciting as gorging himself, anyway.

Suddenly, a knock at the door made him jump to his feet. It was finally time to have a delicious lunch with-

“Oh, Yuggy!” A voice on the other side of the door called. It was much too high pitched to be Youngjae. Of course, there was only one person who called him ‘Yuggy.’ He opened the door, unsurprised to be met with your smiling face. “You’re so slow,” you commented, “I’ve been knocking for  _ ages. _ ”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes, but gestured for you to come in. He shut the door behind you and examined your attire; you wore plaid pajama pants, a cozy sweater, and a beanie that hid your hair. A small backpack was slung over your right shoulder. “What’re you doing here? And why do you look like you just got out of bed?”

You blushed, looking down at your feet. “I kind of did…” you said with a shrug, “My shower isn’t working and I cannot go around running errands like this, I feel too disgusting. Would you mind if I used your shower?”

“Of course not,” he replied, chuckling over your sudden change of demeanor, “Youngjae is picking me up soon, though. Will you be okay to let yourself out?”

You raised an eyebrow. “Oh, BamBam’s not here?” He shook his head. “Well, I’ll be fine. I think I can lock a door on my own.” You gave him a thumbs up and he plucked the beanie off of your head so he could ruffle your already messy hair. 

There was a honk from outside and Yugyeom said his final goodbye before leaving you alone in his apartment. Secretly, you were glad BamBam wasn’t there. Yugyeom was like your big brother who had seen you at your shittiest, so you weren’t super upset to be in front of him in your pajamas. BamBam was another story; you had been crushing on him since the two of you first met, when you helped Yugyeom move into the apartment complex. 

You headed down the hallway and into the bathroom. Their entire setup was to die for. The shower was spacious and the sink had plenty of counter space, two of the most important traits a bathroom could have. You emptied the contents of your backpack onto the counter: an outfit, a hairbrush, a hairdryer and deodorant. You figured Yugyeom wouldn’t mind if you borrowed everything else you might need.

The shower turned on steamier than ever, getting you excited to be able to relax. You weren’t normally comfortable with using other people’s bathrooms, but again, this was Yugyeom’s apartment and BamBam was nowhere to be seen. So, it wasn’t hard to pretend like you were at home. You stripped and piled your clothes in the corner next to the door. The second you stepped under the showerhead, all of your troubles melted away.

You ran your fingers through your slowly wetting hair and examined the shelves in the shower. For a house of two boys, they sure did have a lot of different soaps. Yugyeom didn’t seem like the type of guy to have a shampoo for every day of the week, so you assumed most of the bottles were BamBam’s. There were so many different scents, you weren’t sure how to choose. You looked over some of the names until you found a shampoo and conditioner pair labeled ‘Cherry Blossom.’ A smell like that couldn’t possible be bad, so that’s what you decided on.

As you scrubbed your head, the scent filled your nose and gave you a radiating feeling of bliss. The heat of the water only amplified the wonderful aroma. You contemplated stealing the bottle when you left; they had about a hundred more, it’s not like they would miss it. However, you knew Yugyeom somehow realize and end up scolding you.  _ Don’t think about that,  _ you mentally chastised yourself,  _ keep thinking about how amazing this all feels. _

You slipped back into a blissful daydream and began singing out of habit. With thoughts of Yugyeom, along with his fairly attractive bandmate, you couldn’t help but create your own rendition of ‘Moon U.’ The words left your lips soft, yet powerful. Alone, you actually enjoyed the sound of your voice. However, you’d never let anyone else hear it for fear of a change of heart.

Enveloped in your world, you failed to hear the front door open. “Hey, Yugyeom!” BamBam cried out, “I brought home some Panda! I mean, it’s not for you, but you can watch me eat it!” No one answered, so he simply shrugged and kicked his shoes off. When he sat his fast food bag on the kitchen counter, however, he heard the shower running along with a small voice.

BamBam tiptoed down the hall, hands cupped behind his ears. Once he reached the bathroom door, he carefully pushed his ear against it. “ _ I don’t like the mornings with hot sun, with a cool wind… _ ” It was unmistakably Yugyeom, though his voice was sounding a little high. The realization made BamBam snort.

“Aish, my best friend really does sing like a girl, huh?”

The man continued chuckling to himself as he headed back to the kitchen, leaving you to sing by yourself once more. Not that you knew he was there in the first place. You were still off in the dreamland, the hot water coating your body. Now that your hair was good and washed, you  had to decide on a body wash scent. Of course, there were even more of those. It wasn’t much help to you.

The first bottle that caught your eye read ‘Mahogany.’ You clicked the cap open and took a small sniff. It felt like BamBam was right there in front of you and your face was in his neck, inhaling his scent. That’s definitely  _ not _ something you had ever thought of before, it just happened to be what you came up with at the time. You squirted some of the soap on a washcloth and began lathering yourself up.

While you…  _ inhaled  _ BamBam, BamBam inhaled his lunch. He had the body of a twig, but the stomach of a sumo wrestler. It was miraculous, really. Afterward, he stuffed the paper bag into the overflowing trash can. He should’ve taken the trash out, but he wasn’t one for doing chores around the house. Yugyeom knew that by now, so he wouldn’t be surprised when he saw trash pouring onto the floor.

BamBam paced around the kitchen, trying to decide what he wanted to do with the rest of his day. When he heard the shower turn off, however, he figured he’d just wait for Yugyeom to finish up and they could do something together. Why was he even taking so long? BamBam was the one who took a ridiculous amount of time to get ready, not that he didn’t have an excuse; being on his level of attractiveness took a lot of time and effort to maintain.

You didn’t mean to take so long. All of the smells and the heat just caused you to get a little lost. Once you realized how long you’d been taking, you quickly turned off the shower. Hopefully, Yugyeom wouldn’t realize how much water you probably wasted. You grabbed a towel out of the cabinet and wrapped yourself up; wiping off the steam on the mirror, you took a second to jokingly admire yourself. 

After a single wink, you plugged in your hairdryer and got to work. Drying your hair took a ridiculous amount of work, so you rubbed your hair harshly with one hand while cranking the heat up on the dryer with the other. All of the commotion caused the towel to loosen up around you. 

“Hm?” BamBam questioned., looking down the hallway. That sound was definitely a hairdryer. Yugyeom didn’t even own one! Unless… was he using BamBam’s hairdryer without asking? Oh, there was going to be hell to pay. He stomped from the kitchen to the bathroom, ready to bust down the door. “Yugyeom, I can’t believe you would just-”

There you were, standing in front of the mirror. The second BamBam came barging in, your head snapped to the doorway and your eyes became saucers. He was frozen in place, unable to turn away. When you came back to reality, you threw the hairdryer down and screamed, “What are you doing?” Your arms dropped to your sides, which was the last bit of movement the towel needed before it fell clean off of you.

BamBam’s eyes could’ve popped out of his head. You squealed and scrambled to pick up your towel. He took the opportunity to back out of the bathroom and slam the door. His back hit the door and he slid onto the floor, trying to catch his breath. He almost said something, but he could hear inside… you were definitely tearing up. He dragged himself into the living room so he could sit and rack his brain.

“Oh god,” he mumbled, burying his face in his hands, “I can’t believe I just did that…” BamBam was normally a prankster. He pulled practical jokes on people all the time, but this was not a joke. Would he think it was funny later? Yes. Would he brag to his friends? Oh,  _ definitely.  _ Now was not the time to think about that, though.

The hairdryer turned back on and BamBam continued to think of something, anything to say to you when you came out. The best excuse he could come up with was that he didn’t know she was there, which was true. He could say her voice sounded like Yugyeom’s, though he wasn’t sure if that would be sweet or insulting. He could say he didn’t like Yugyeom touching his things, but that would just make him sound like an ass.

If BamBam wanted to be truthful, he could say you were the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen, but he wasn’t sure how you’d take that. In fact, it would probably make you think he did it on purpose.

While his brain was frying, your skin was on fire for more reasons than just the hot water. You couldn’t believe he had just barged right in and seen you naked! It was bad enough that he saw you in a towel, then you were dumb enough to let it fall on the floor. If you were being completely honest with yourself, you weren’t really mad; you were scared to death that you lost any chance you had with him. Why that was the hardest thing to handle in that moment, you had no idea.

You dressed yourself, making absolutely sure everything was on securely. You quickly packed up your things and opened the bathroom door, unsure of what you’d be doing next. From the hallway, you could see BamBam’s hair peeking over the back of the couch. His head was still and you wondered if he was waiting for you to walk over. The thought both terrified and excited you.

The second your foot hit the living room floor, BamBam’s head turned slightly to acknowledge your presence. “Are you okay?” He asked, “I… I’m really sorry, I thought you were Yugyeom.”

You walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. “It’s okay, I figured it was an accident,” you replied, scratching the back of your neck. You were sure he was listening, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the ground. He was too afraid to look at you and have his mind flashback to the bathroom; it wouldn’t be appropriate.

“You’re not mad at me?” BamBam sounded surprised. His head slowly rose so he could meet your eyes, a light blush on his cheeks. His expression made you blush as well. “I figured you would be furious. I thought I heard you crying.”

Your hands gripped your knees harshly. “It was nothing,” you mumbled, “I was just afraid you’d think I was gross or something.”

“That’s crazy!” He said, maybe a little too excitedly. “I was trying not to look, but you… you remind me of me.” When you gave him a confused look, he added, “Because you’re so pretty, I mean. I also happen to know how it feels to be attractive.”

Your face became a darker shade of red and you playfully slapped his arm. “Of course, you had to make it about you.”

“It’s what I do best,” he replied, grinning.

The two of you sat in silence for a few minutes, catching some glances at each other. Finally, BamBam took your hand in his and gave you his best, most convincing smile. “Would you like to get lunch?” He asked, “I haven’t eaten yet and I’m starving. I’ll pay.”

“I’d like that,” you said, smiling back. You stood up with him, hand in hand, and headed toward the door. As he asked what you might want to eat, your mind looked for possible answers. Maybe pizza? Burgers? Whatever the case, the faint smell of food in the apartment was not helping.


	4. Arms Race [Jaebum]

You wandered the halls of the studio, looking out for any signs of life. Your eyes found the floor, where there was a large trail of fast food garbage. It continued down the hallway and stopped at a door you knew all too well. A small whiteboard was stuck to the door, sporting only one word:  _ GOT7. _

Before you could press your ear up to the door, someone was already yelling inside. You sighed, but couldn’t hide your smile as you walked in.

The boys had formed a circle in the middle of the room, all of them sitting down and screeching like mad men. Yugyeom and Jinyoung were in the middle of said circle, lying on the ground and grasping at each other’s hands. Of course, you didn’t expect anything less than arm wrestling on your first visit since their comeback.

“Hello, oppas!” You called in a sing-song voice. Their heads all turned to you and grins began to form on each of their faces.

Jaebum stood up and made his way to you. His arms enveloped you and he pecked your temple, while the other boys all greeted you kindly from the floor. “Hey there,” he said, ruffling your hair, “how was work?”

“Boring,” you admitted, “that’s why I came here. You guys are always fun.”

Yugyeom laughed. “All of us, except for Grandpa JB-hyung.” Jaebum shot him a look and his laughter immediately ceased.

“You should arm wrestle with us,” Jackson suggested, waving you over to the circle. Excitement flashed in your eyes. However, when you dove for the floor, your boyfriend grabbed your wrist and pulled you back.

You turned to him, pouting. “What was that for?”

“You don’t need to be playing with them,” he said, “they’re rough. They’ll end up hurting you.”

The way your face changed immediately made Jaebum regret what he had said. “But you play rough with me and I don’t get hurt,” you argued, loud enough for the other boys to hear. He buried his face in his hands, while the circle erupted with laughter as well as a few ‘ew’s. Jackson fell back onto the floor, legs harshly kicking through the air. “What did I say?”

“Just sit down,” Jaebum muttered, pointing to the circle without looking at you. You happily took a seat, and he took a seat next to you with a less-than-happy expression.

Yugyeom rubbed his hands together with a grin. “Alright, who’s going next?”

Jinyoung smirked. “We never finished our match. Let’s do that.” Yugyeom’s Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat, but he nodded. The two laid down on the floor and the circle closed around them. 

BamBam placed a hand over their attached fists. “Three, two, one!” He shouted, throwing his hand in the air. Their faces immediately became tense, their hands and arms shaking aggressively. Jinyoung continued to smirk as he watched the pain forming on Yugyeom’s face; it only fueled him to push harder.

Yugyeom cried out right before Jinyoung slammed his hand into the ground. “You tried to kill me!” He whined, “I could’ve  _ died  _ or something!”

“You’re just a baby,” Jinyoung replied, grinning as the crowd cheered for him.

The two scooted out from the circle’s center, leaving everyone to wait patiently for the next lucky pair to approach the middle. “Jackson, you should go against JB,” Mark suggested, patting the boy’s shoulder.

“Why are you volunteering me to be slaughtered?” Jackson asked, his eyes wide with fear.

You giggled as you watched Jaebum enter the circle, taking his place on the ground and patting the empty space in front of him. Jackson groaned, but complied. His hand met Jaebum’s and he silently prayed, causing the whole circle to break out in a fit of laughter. “If I die, my blood is on your hands,” the younger muttered, shooting Mark a fierce look.

Again, BamBam counted down and another round commenced. It wasn’t more than five seconds before Jackson’s hand was slammed onto the floor, causing him to scream. “This was a stupid idea!” He wailed, clutching his arm in fake agony. Mark chuckled, but gave him a supportive hug anyway.

“I think you and your girlfriend should go next, JB,” Jinyoung suggested, gesturing to you, “that would be a show.”

You narrowed your eyes. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“No offense, _____,” Yugyeom said quietly, “but Jaebum-hyung is stronger than all of us, so I don’t really think you stand a chance.” It came out more offensive than you thought possible.

“I’ll have you know I’ve beaten Jaebum-ah several times, thank you.”

Every head in the room turned to you, even Jaebum’s. He did not expect you to tell the boys that, and the boys never thought they’d hear anything like it. “How?” BamBam cried, “His fingers have muscles, for Pete’s sake!”

Their heads then turned to Jaebum. His eyes widened for a moment as he tried to think of what to say. “It’s true,” he finally settled on, “I don’t know how, but she always wins.” He shrugged, looking genuinely confused. 

“I have to see this,” Jackson demanded, grabbing an arm of each of them and dragging them into the center of the circle, “do it, right now.” 

You locked hands with Jaebum, a cheeky grin on your face. Jaebum was smiling, too, though his eyes were landing on everything but you. BamBam counted off and allowed the two of you to begin your fight. It seemed a lot harder than normal, but nothing you couldn’t handle. You pushed harder, squeezing and shifting around with all your might. Jaebum looked unphased, but it wasn’t long until the back of his hand was touching the ground.

The circle was filled with collective cheers and gasps. You laughed, clapping with excitement. Jaebum couldn’t help but smile at how proud you were. While you were jumping around, however, he was giving everyone else a certain look. Their faces began changing, but they continued cheering for you without fail… everyone except Jackson, anyway.

“That’s so bullshit,” he grumbled, slapping the floor. Jaebum whipped around, a glare ready for him. “What? You know it is, you’re the one who-” Youngjae slapped a hand over Jackson’s mouth while Mark clutched his arm in an attempt to distract him.

You tilted your head in confusion. “What did you do?” You asked, looking at Jaebum with a hint of worry in your eyes, “What’s wrong?”

Jaebum was put on the spot. He scratched the back of his neck, still unable to meet your gaze. However, Jinyoung jumped in to save him. “Earlier, he told us you were  _ so  _ bad at arm wrestling,” he said, “but you proved us wrong.” He gave you a one-armed hug and a smile, but you could see right through it. 

“Don’t lie,” you scolded, pushing him off and wagging a finger at him, “what’re you guys talking about?”

Jinyoung frowned, unable to think of something else. With everyone quiet, it gave Jackson the perfect opportunity to continue prodding the situation. “Why don’t you arm wrestle Youngjae?” He suggested after prying the boy’s hand from his mouth, “I just want to see something.”

“Okay,” you replied with a shrug, “c’mon Youngjae, let’s go!” You grinned and held your hands out, waiting for him to come into the center. He was obviously hesitant, but he finally crawled over to meet you. “BamBam, count us off.”

BamBam looked nervous, but he did as he was told. “Three, two, one!” The second he let go of your hands, you immediately pushed the other boy’s hand to the floor. 

You frowned. “Youngjae, you didn’t even try,” you complained, “play me for real.”

BamBam counted the two of you off again. This time, Youngjae actually put in some force. Whatever amount of force that may have been, it was too much for you. You were able to hold your own for a bit before you had to accept defeat. “Wow, Youngjae, you’re really strong,” you complimented between pants, practically exhausted from the heated competition.

“Youngjae is the weakest person here,” Jackson said matter-of-factly, “JB-hyung has just been letting you win.”

Jaebum hoisted himself off of the ground, coming straight for Jackson. “Don’t you ever shut up?” he asked in a deep, dark voice; it was more serious than you had ever heard him speak before. Before he could go at the boy, however, you tugged on his pant leg. He brought his attention back to you, though he didn’t look eager.

“Is that true, Jaebummy?” You asked, your doe eyes growing two sizes too big for his liking. He knew you were upset, and you were by all means trying to make him feel guilty. Of course, he knew he deserved it, too. “Did you really just let me win all this time?”

Jaebum sighed. “Yeah… yeah, I did.”

“Why?” You cried, jumping up with intensity, “I never beat you at anything and I thought I could finally win at something, but I wasn’t really winning. You’re just meanie and a liar!” You poked him in the chest with every harsh word to emphasize your anger. The circle scooted away from the two of you to allow more space for the inevitable fight breaking out in front of them.

“Listen,” Jaebum said in an attempt to defend himself, “I didn’t plan on letting you win all the time. I mean, you know how competitive I am.” He placed a hand on your shoulder; his touch was soft, as much as you hated to admit it in the moment. “When I saw how proud you were of winning, I wanted to see it again and again. I can beat these guys no problem, but you’re too cute to  _ not  _ let win.” He ended with a grin, though he was unsure if he was actually reaching you or not.

The smile that slowly spread across your face confirmed he was. “Aw, Jaebummy,” you whispered, “you’re so sweet.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and gave him a lip-smacking kiss, causing the others to make grotesque sounds. 

“I try,” he replied, trying not to sound too cocky.

You buried your face in his chest, still smiling. He could barely make out what you said, as it was muffled by his t-shirt, but he still chuckled loudly.

“Can I keep winning?”


	5. Sick Days [Jinyoung]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I’m sorry it’s been so long since I’ve updated this little collection. If you’ve read any of my other works, you’ll know college is kicking my butt. Lol. Comebacks are the only thing keeping me going at the moment. I hope you guys can still enjoy what I’m able to put out. -atlus

“Here comes the plane!”

“Get that out of my face.”

You frowned and put the spoon back into Jinyoung’s soup bowl. The two of you were sitting at his dining room table while you made an effort to feed him some homemade chicken noodle soup, but he wasn’t having any of it.

“Please eat,” you begged, “it’s nice and warm. It’ll help you feel better.”

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes. “I’m perfectly capable of feeding myself.” He reaches for the spoon, his arm shaking. His free hand clutched the blanket draped of his shoulders in an attempt to keep himself covered up. Regardless of whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was a mess.”

You swatted his hand away from the bowl. “Just wrap yourself up,” you directed, taking the spoon back. He sighed, but tightly wrapped the blanket around himself the best he could. “Thank you.”

While Jinyoung tried to get comfortable, you carefully spoon-fed him the steaming soup. Neither of you spoke, as he wouldn’t look you in the eye. You were sure he was embarrassed, but he had to let you help him when he wasn’t well. You examined him closely with each bite; his nose was red from all of the tissues he was using, and his cheeks wore a matching shade. Exhaustion was evident in his eyes.

“Does it taste okay?” You asked innocently, trying to make conversation. He gave a small nod.

Once Jinyoung finished the soup, you took the dish to the kitchen. When you didn’t immediately come back to his aid, he seemed to become agitated. “What’re you doing in there?” He yelled when he heard noises coming from the other room.

“Aish, Jinyoung!” You cried back, slamming the cabinet door before rushing back to the dining room, “Don’t speak so loud! You’ll strain your poor throat.” You took your seat next to him, setting a bottle on the table. “Weren’t you the one that didn’t want my help?”

Jinyoung frowned. “That’s not what I said,” he muttered. He then gestured to the mysterious bottle. “What is that?”

You unscrewed the cap of the bottle and poured some of it into a small plastic cup. The liquid inside was thick, like corn syrup, and colored a dark red.

“No,” Jinyoung said bluntly before you could say a word.

“It’ll help you get better,” you countered.

He rolled his eyes and picked up the plastic cup, much to his own dismay. “If I’m not well tomorrow after all of this humiliation you’re putting me through…” he took a deep breath before downing the liquid. He made a disgusted face and slammed the cup into the table.

“You’ll be thanking me later,” you said with a smile, “I promise.”

You reached out to touch your boyfriend’s forehead, only to pull back in surprise; it was scalding. His eyelids drooped and his breathing was heavy. His condition was truly worrying you, but you didn’t want to aggravate him too much and end up making it worse.

“Can I ask you to do one more thing?”

Jinyoung’s head looked like it was about to explode. He rested his forehead on your shoulder and groaned quietly. “I just want to go to bed,” he whispered harshly. You could tell he wasn’t trying to be rude with you, and you sympathized with his pain.

“I know, baby,” you cooed, running your fingers through his dark locks, “and you can soon, but we need to bring your fever down first.”

He burrowed further into the crook of your neck, ready to act cute and play dumb. “How can we do that?”

“A cold bath wouldn’t hurt,” you muttered, hoping he wouldn’t get too upset.

Surprisingly, he didn’t argue, and you were thankful for that. “You’re just going to pester me until I do what you ask, so I might as well accept it.”

You grinned. “I’m glad you’re getting the hang of it.” You took his hand and led him into the living room, making sure he took a seat on the couch without trouble. “I’m going to run the bath and I’ll come back to get you when it’s ready, okay?” He nodded, allowing you to leave for the bathroom.

Jinyoung closed his eyes and threw his head onto the back of the couch. He knew you were just trying to help him out, but all he wanted to do was sleep. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. However, as much as he appreciated all of your sweet gestures, his sour mood wouldn’t allow him to reciprocate your kind actions.

A knock at the door caused Jinyoung to jump out of his thoughts. He groaned as he dragged himself across the room to answer.

“Jinyoung!” A choir of voices called out. The rest of his band mates stood on the porch, grins plastered on their faces.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “What’re you guys doing here? I told you not to come. I don’t need all of you getting sick, too.”

“But you let ______ come over,” Yugyeom argued as he made his way in along with the rest of the boys.

Jinyoung sighed. “She insisted on taking care of me,” he replied. Knowing full well he could not fight them off in his state, he flopped back onto the couch.

Jackson chuckled. “Jinyoung, you look like a clown,” he commented, pinching the man’s cheek.

“I want to pinch, too!” Mark called out, reaching over to pinch the other cheek.

Jinyoung closed his eyes for a moment, only to yell for you. Everyone turned to him, confused. You came running down the hallway and stopped in the living room with narrowed eyebrows.

“Oi, Jinyoung-ah! What did I say about-“ you stopped when you recognized all of the new guests that had appeared, “what’re you guys doing here?”

The men looked at you sheepishly, unsure of what to say. Youngjae cleared his throat. “We just wanted to see how Jinyoung was doing,” he answered quietly.

“I appreciate you guys caring so much, but you’re all going to catch his cold if you don’t leave him alone.” You wagged your finger in disapproval. Mark and Jackson took their hands off of Jinyoung’s cheeks, unable to look you in the eye.

Jinyoung frowned. “That’s what I said, but no one wants to listen to me.” He crossed his arms in frustration.

“You,” you addressed him and then pointed down the hallway, “go get in the bath.” The men began chuckling, but they were immediately silenced when you addressed them next. “All of you, shoo. I don’t want to have to coddle all seven of you.”

BamBam smirked. “I want Noona to coddle me…” the comment earned him a slap in the arm from Jaebum, causing him to whine.

“Keep us updated,” the eldest said before giving you a quick hug and pecking your cheek. Each bandmate followed, pecking you every which way.

Jinyoung groaned. “Could you all get your lips off of my girlfriend?”

They all chuckled as they headed out the door. Jinyoung frowned at you once it was shut, waiting for an inspiration.

“Hey, mister, _you’re_ the one who gets me in the bath.”

He was surprised, but the smile that grazed his lips told you it was in the best way.

* * *

**[a few days later...]**

“I told you not to help me.”

You frowned. “You knew I wasn’t going to listen.”

Jinyoung couldn’t help but grin at your blunt demeanor. “Well, you’re lucky you left the chicken noodle soup recipe on the fridge or else we’d be in big trouble.” He scooped some into the spoon and raised it to your lips.

“Jinyoung!” Several voices whined, causing him to drop the spoon and splatter soup everywhere, “we want soup, too!”

The six other boys surrounding the table began hitting the wooden surface in protest. “Soup!” They cried out in unison. You couldn’t help but giggle, though it hurt your throat.

“The next time I’m sick, I’m hiding out in a damn nuclear bunker.”

 


	6. Brother’s Best Friend [Jackson]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I feel like all of my entry notes are just me apologizing for how long it’s been since I last posted. I’ll try to make it less about that. I hope everyone is enjoying all of the recent comebacks! Monsta X and Stray Kids are killing me, along with all of the EXO teasers. I can’t stop thinking about Wanna One getting ready to disband though... they’re breaking my heart :( anyway, sorry to kind of blabber. Please enjoy the new chapter! <3 -atlus

“Mom! Dad!”

You wandered aimlessly around the house calling out to your parents. When they didn’t answer, you yelled louder in the hopes of getting your attention. In the midst of your confusion, a door flinging open nearly took you out. It was to Jinyoung’s room.

“What are you yelling about?” He asked with an exasperated sigh.

You frowned. “I’m looking for Mom and Dad. I need to ask if Jisoo can come over.”

Jinyoung mirrored your frown, obviously annoyed. “Are you dense? Mom and Dad are staying at Aunt Mina’s tonight.” He shook his head, “So, no, Jisoo is not coming over.”

You turned to leave in defeat when the doorbell rang. The sound made you whip back around. “If no one can come over, who is that?”

“I didn’t say no one, I just said Jisoo,” he replied while heading to answer the door, “I’m in charge and what I say goes.”

“It’s not like you’re that much older than me,” you muttered, crossing your arms, “we’re both in high school.”

Jinyoung smirked. “Yes, but you’re not looking at colleges.” He reached for the doorknob with the assumption that he had won the argument.

“Colleges? I didn’t think you were smart enough to get into one.”

Before your brother could make a rebuttal, his guest had already made his way inside. “Hey, Junior!” Jackson’s voice was loud enough to echo through the entire house, “What’s the plan tonight? Is your sister hanging out with us?” His eyes met yours and you immediately froze up.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “No, she’s just being a brat, as usual,” he walked toward his room, giving you a flick on the forehead while passing by, “let’s go where she won’t bother us.”

“Ow!” You immediately pressed a hand to your forehead.

Jackson followed Jinyoung, but he shot you a sympathetic look. “If he’s mean to you again, tell me,” he whispered with a grin, “and I’ll beat him up for you.” You used your free hand to cover your mouth, affectively containing the giggle building up in your throat. With that, Jinyoung’s bedroom door slammed, leaving you alone in the living room. _What an ass…_ you thought before heading back to your own room.

Your first task was to video Jisoo. She was grinning when she answered, but her face immediately mirrored yours when she saw you were frowning. “No luck?”

“Nope,” you shook your head, “Jinyoung-oppa is in charge tonight, so only _his_ friends can come over.”

This brought a sly smile back into Jisoo’s face. “Oh, what friends are those? Are they hot?” She wiggled her eyebrows with excitement, waiting for you to spill the beans.

“It’s just Jackson,” you replied with a shrug.

Jisoo shrieked; the noise nearly caused you to fall off your bed. “ _The_ Jackson Wang?” She cried, “He’s one of the most popular boys at school! He’s a god!”

You shushed her loudly, hoping it would cover up her ridiculous statement. “Would you hush? He could hear you, you know.”

She quieted down, though she was still grinning. “Don’t you think he’s even a little bit cute?” She asked.

Your chin rested in your hands as you pondered her question. Throughout your childhood, you’d had crushes on lots of Jinyoung’s friends. First it was Mark; being Jinyoung’s eldest friend, he coddled you before you were even in elementary school. You liked to draw him pictures and he would graciously accept them, telling you that you should be an artist. When you were a little older, you simultaneously liked Jaebum and Youngjae. However, that changed when you realized they were dating. At one point, you even had the tiniest crush on Yugyeom, but you knew it was only because Jinyoung insisted you stay away from him.

The only close friend left was Jackson; he was the only crush that had stuck with you for a long period of time. Something about him was always able to keep you interested. Maybe it was his smile, or his flirtatious remarks, or his happy demeanor. Whatever the cause, you definitely thought he was more than a little cute.

“I guess,” you final settled on answering.

Jisoo rolled her eyes. “You _guess_? At school, you can’t take your eyes off of him!”

“Could you stop yelling?”

She giggled, but she finally did as you asked. The two of you said your goodbyes before you hung up and closed your laptop. The quiet of the room was almost eerie. In the distance, the sound of roughhousing could be heard coming from Jinyoung’s room. You checked the time; it was almost eleven. How would you be able to sleep with the boys making so much noise?

You grabbed your phone and shot a quick text to your brother.

> **[_]:** could you be a little quieter? i’m about to go to bed
> 
> **[jinyoungie]:** no.

_What an asshole._

You let out a long sigh before turning off your light. You closed your eyes, hoping you could soon drift off… but apparently, that’s not what your brain had in mind.

For ages, you tossed and turned. Your eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to force yourself into sleep, but to no avail. The noise from Jinyoung’s room became louder and louder until it felt as if your head might explode. After nearly an hour, you shot up in bed and turned the light back on.

“This is useless,” you muttered to yourself. You took a moment to hold your cheeks; your face was burning from the headache they had given you.

Throwing caution to the wind, you headed to the kitchen without trying to conceal your presence. If anything, you stomped down the hallway to alert your asshole brother of your anger. Once you made it, you searched the cabinets until you found some pain pills. A water from the fridge brought everything together.

As you fought to open the pill bottle, you heard a door open down the hall. _Great,_ you thought, _now he’s going to give me shit for being awake so late._ You dumped the pills into your hand and sighed. “Listen, Jinyoung, I-“

Jackson came around the corner, silencing you. “What are you doing up?” He asked as he walked up to the kitchen island where you stood. His eyes fell to the medicine in your hand, “Are you alright? Is something wrong?” His tone was worrisome.

You nodded. “I’m okay, I just have a headache,” you managed to explain with a steady town.

“Was it from all that yelling your friend was doing?” He asked with a chuckle.

You froze. He heard Jisoo! Did he hear _everything_? There was no way to know for sure. “Actually, you guys are being a little loud,” you deflected, “I asked Jinyoung if the two of you could quiet down, but he said no.” You took the pills, trying to seem as casual as possible in the high pressure situation.

Jackson frowned. “I’m sorry we’ve been keeping you up,” he sounded sincere, “I told you to let me know if he was being mean so I could beat him up.”

You chuckled as you put the medicine back in the cabinet. “That’s okay, I’m used to it.” When the doors to the cabinet shut, Jackson seemed to be closer than before; his back was against the kitchen island now. “Anywho, what’re _you_ doing up? Or at least out here.”

He pushed off of the island and brushed passed you in order to get into one of the cabinets. “Junior wanted me to grab some snacks,” he frowned at the sight of dishes inside, “where are those exactly?”

Instead of answering him, you walked over to the fridge and opened the cabinet on top of it; a plethora of snacks awaited inside. “You’re here at least once a week and you still don’t remember,” you scolded. You rifled through the bags and grabbed some of Jinyoung’s favorite snacks, tossing them over to Jackson.

“I can barely remember where the food is in my own house,” he retorted, “give me a break.” His voice was almost muffled by the pile of chip bags he was carrying.

Once you shut the cabinet, the room went silent. The two of you stood, each of you staring at a different tile on the kitchen floor.

“Well,” Jackson finally spoke up, “try to get some rest, okay? I’ll try to quiet down.”

You smiled. “Thanks. Goodnight, Jackson.”

Jackson smiled back at you and took a step forward to head back to Jinyoung’s room. However, he neglected to notice that one of the snack bags had fallen on the floor. Once his foot hit the plastic, he was a goner; his feet flipped out from under him and the bags flew into the air while he flew directly at you.

You barely had time to let out a squeal before he was on top of you on the cold floor. The first thing to hit was your head, and the sound was not pleasant.

“Oh, gosh, I’m sorry!” Jackson said in a panicked voice, “Are you alright?”

You groaned. “That didn’t necessarily help my headache,” you muttered.

Without warning, Jackson’s hands reached down to hold the sides of your head. He rotated it in an attempt to examine you, but it was mostly just uncomfortable. Once he was finished with his frenzy, he stopped jerking your head around. However, he didn’t let go of you.

“Jackson?” You whispered, unsure of why he had gotten so quiet.

His eyes met yours, though it was different than all the times you had locked eyes with him before. “I’ve seen the way you look at me,” he said, his voice a low rumble in the back of his throat. Your cheeks flushed. So, he _did_ hear everything! Oh god, you were about to be a complete goner. He was going to tell Jinyoung and then probably never come over again because you, his sister, were a giant creep and-

“Have you seen the way I look at you?”

This caught you off guard. Was it why eye contact with him seemed so odd? “What’re you talking about?” You asked softly, unsure of what his answer would be.

Instead of speaking, he simply showed you. Jackson closed the distance between the two of you, his lips meeting yours in an instant. They were a bit chapped, but it somehow made the kiss feel more exhilarating. The way his hands held your face made you feel completely absorbed in him.

Your hands finally moved from the floor and into his hair, tugging at the strands. With every pull, the kiss became deeper. It wasn’t long before your tongues were battling for dominance. Your groans and squeaks began to unintentionally fill the kitchen.

“Jackson! Did you get lost of something?”

The two of you immediately parted, a single strand of drool being the only thing that kept you together. “No, I’ll be right there!” Jackson called back casually. You stared at him in both shock and awe. He stood up and helped you up from the floor so you could help pick up all of the fallen snack bags.

“Was that okay?” He asked when you piled the last bag into his arms.

You nodded, your cheeks starting to burn again.

He looked down at his feet before leaving the kitchen. As he rounded the corner, he shot you one last look. “I’ll come check on you later, okay? I want to make sure that headache goes away.”

With a wink, Jackson left you to fall apart in the kitchen.


	7. Pizza Delivery [Mark]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it’s been so long since I’ve updated this, but I hadn’t had very many ideas. This one is kind of short, but hopefully its contents can make up for that. Enjoy! -atlus

“Mark?”

You tapped his shoulder lightly.

“Mark.”

You tapped a few more times, but he still didn’t budge.

“ _ Mark Tuan. _ ”

You you put a hand on his shoulder and shook him until he finally seemed to be awake. He took a moment to open his eyes before looking up at you. “Hm?” It was all he could muster, a dopey smile appearing on his face when his vision was no longer sleep ridden.

“You can’t sleep yet,” you explained, “we haven’t had dinner.”

Mark ignored your words and reached for your hand, rubbing it softly with his thumb. “You look beautiful,” he mumbled, though you weren’t sure if he was talking to you or himself.

Regardless, his comment managed to make your cheeks rosy. “Mark,  _ I mean it, _ ” you whined.

“I’m not hungry, baby,” he replied, raising your hand to his lips and placing a kiss on your knuckles, “get yourself something and then we can cuddle.”

Though he was trying to be sweet, you refused to let it work on you. “Mark, you  _ need  _ to eat. You were at practice all day and I could barely get you to eat a bowl of oatmeal before you left!” You attempted to tug him up by the hand, but his body only flopped around. If he was going to shrug you off, you were going to have to take drastic measures.

“If you don’t eat with me, we aren’t cuddling.”

This  _ really  _ woke Mark up.

He shot up from the couch, placing his hands on your shoulders. “What are we eating?” He asked as if nothing had happened.

You smiled at his immediate change of attitude. “How about we order pizza?” 

He nodded in confirmation. “Get whatever you want on it,” he said before you even had the chance to ask. You rolled your eyes and grabbed your phone to call the nearest pizza place. They said it would take anywhere from a half hour to forty-five minutes to arrive.

“Ugh,” you groaned, “that’s too long. I’m going to starve.”

Mark chuckled. “Just don’t think about it,” he suggested, “if you focus on it, the time will pass much slower.”

As much as you didn’t want to admit, he was right. However, stopping yourself from thinking about that delicious pizza wouldn’t be easy. You sat down on the couch next to Mark, who propped his feet on your lap; you decided to spend the time playing games on your phone.

* * *

A knock on the door gave you quite a startle, until you realized with delight that it was your pizza. You nudged Mark’s foot with your elbow without looking away from your phone screen. However, he didn’t budge. You judged again, harder than before. When you looked up to scold him for ignoring you, you realized he had fallen back asleep.

“Jeez,” you muttered, carefully moving his feet from your lap so you could answer the door.

When you opened the door, a brown-haired boy was gazing down at you; his cap rested just above his eyebrows. The smile he gave you proved he could certainly light up a room. “Large hand-tossed with extra cheese?” He asked.

It took a moment for his words to register with you, but you finally nodded. “How much is it?”

“Ten dollars.”

You dug your wallet out of your back pocket and pulled out a few bills. “Here’s thirteen,” you said, handing him the money, “keep the change.”

“Oh no,” he shook his head, “I can’t take such a nice tip from a pretty lady like you.”

A soft blush rose to your cheeks. “It’s really not a big deal,” you insisted, “I’ll feel bad if you don’t take it.”

The boy continued batting the money away, but leaned in much closer. “Maybe you could tip with something a little nicer,” he urged, “like your number.”

You were speechless at his forwardness. Before you could come up with something to say, a hand was resting on your shoulder.

“Or she could pay for the pizza without a tip,” Mark offered his own suggestion, “and you can  _ leave. _ ”

Now it was the delivery boy’s turn to blush. He quickly traded your payment for the pizza and left without another word. You walked back to the couch and sat down, resting the pizza box on the coffee table. Mark sat next to you and began to dig in.

“Oh, so  _ now  _ you’re awake and hungry,” you mused while taking your own slice of pizza.

He frowned. “Yeah, I’m awake because I had to save you from some gross pizza delivery boy,” he shot you a look, “because  _ someone  _ wasn’t telling him to back off.”

“What was I supposed to say?” You cried, “If you were awake to answer the door, none of this would’ve happened.”

Mark nearly threw his pizza back into the box, then did the same with your piece before slamming the lid. You had no time to scold him; he was quick to stand up and toss you over his shoulder.

“We’re going to settle this,” he said, heading straight down the hall toward the bedroom.


End file.
